


New Bruises

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, jesse mccree is a beast, rip lucio and hana, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: a very nsfw mchanzo one shot bc all the boys in my life are shit and i felt like ithanzo almost let jesse die so as revenge, jesse decided he's going to do whatever he damn well pleasesalso catch me on tumblr @0verwitch





	

The tension on the ride back was unbearable. No one enjoyed failing. None however as much as one Jesse McCree, especially when it wasn’t even his fault. Hanzo had let him down and he’d almost died. Needless to say that both of them were angrier than anyone had ever seen the pair and they had their fights. The couple had their ups and downs but this was by far the most extreme. When the shuttle landed, Hanzo stalked off the the training range and Jesse just completely disappeared. The team breathed a collective sigh of relief in the hopes that they would both cool off. They were wrong in possibly the worst way. When Jesse finally returned to their room that night, Hanzo was reading in bed.

 

“WHAT THE HELL HANZO?!” Jesse shouted as he slammed the door behind him. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

 

“I WAS TRYING TO HELP EVERYONE AT THE SAME TIME,” Hanzo shouted back, chucking his book onto a nearby chair and nearly breaking his glasses with the force he used to take them off.

 

“I COULD’VE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!”

 

“YOU DID NOT THE LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU INFURIATING, SELF ABSORBED COWMAN,” Hanzo was getting angrier again by the second. “I’M SORRY THAT I CAN’T SAVE YOU CONSTANTLY.”

 

“Would you even care if I died?!” Jesse was ripping off his serape violently.

 

“Of course I would!” Hanzo argued back. “I love you Jesse! Of course I would care if you died!”

 

“Well you’re gonna fucking pay me back for that stunt you pulled,” Jesse growled and suddenly Hanzo realised exactly what this new gleam in his lover’s eyes meant. And it was nothing good.

 

In an instant Jesse was pulling his shirt over his head and it was only a few seconds that Hanzo got to admire the view until Jesse had descended upon him. Immediately, sharp teeth were gnawing at Hanzo’s neck and all he could do was claw at Jesse’s back. Deft hands unbuttoned the plaid shirt he’d taken from Jesse’s dresser and tore at his belt while the gunslinger’s bites became even rougher. Somehow Hanzo managed to undo Jesse’s belt and pants, yanking at them desperately. Pulling back to kick his jeans off, Jesse came back even rougher. Pain blossomed with the pleasure at Hanzo’s neck and Jesse’s nails dug hard enough into his hips to draw blood yet Hanzo was still trying to grind up against the large man on top of him.

 

Hanzo hadn’t gone to bed wearing pants or even boxers and Jesse easily slipped a finger into him. A loud moan came from the elder Shimada as Jesse kept biting his skin. Before long, certainly sooner than he was used to, Hanzo felt a second finger stretch him and although it wasn’t the most comfortable thing he’d ever felt, the pace Jesse was setting made the extra stretch made his cock ache. Rough hands knotted themselves in dusty brown hair and pulled until Hanzo felt Jesse growl against his collarbone. The large man reached over and did a half assed job of lubing himself up. For a second, Hanzo was worried that it was going to be too much but Jesse didn’t give him too much time to think about it. He pressed in quickly and felt Hanzo tighten up around him pleasantly. He also grunted at the feeling of Hanzo’s nails scraping down his back before he began fucking into the man below him. Jesse didn’t really want to hurt Hanzo so he began slow.

 

That did not last. Before long, Hanzo’s toes were curling at the pace Jesse set. He could feel his hips bruising from where Jesse was grabbing him. Jesse pounded into Hanzo at a punishing pace, harder than the archer had even dreamed Jesse could go. Both of their moans grew louder the closer they got and just before Hanzo was about to come, Jesse pulled out of him completely. One pitiful mewl left Hanzo’s lips before Jesse moved up to straddle his face. The truthfully large dick that Hanzo had grown accustomed to was soon pressed between his lips and he reached to dig his fingernails into the meat of Jesse’s ass. Greedily, Hanzo sucked on Jesse’s cock and groaned around it as Jesse yanked on his hair. The hands on the archer’s head soon forced him all the way down on his lover’s dick.

 

Jesse almost came from the choking noises Hanzo was making. The heat of his throat felt beyond amazing and to let Hanzo attempt to breathe, the gunslinger began fucking his mouth albeit a little less roughly than he fucked his ass. Hanzo’s eyes were watering from repeatedly deepthroating Jesse’s cock but the groans coming from the man above him were too rewarding to complain. He was happy to let Jesse use his body if it brought him these noises.  As Jesse began thrusting in faster, Hanzo could tell he was getting close so instead of letting him do as he pleased, the archer pulled him by the ass so his entire cock filled his mouth. With a stutter, Jesse came down his throat with a loud moan. There was barely even a break before the feeling was making Jesse hard again.

 

Before Hanzo knew it, his legs were over his head again and Jesse was back to his ruthless pace. The archer was so turned on that he couldn’t even think anymore. All he could do was moan and claw at his boyfriend. A sharp smack to his ass made Hanzo scream, his hands reaching to grab onto anything within reach. Eventually he settled for the headboard of the bed as Jesse kept fucking him. More harsh smacks followed, turning Hanzo’s pale skin red and new teeth marks littered his chest from Jesse’s indiscriminate biting. 

 

“JESSE!” Hanzo shouted after a particularly hard hit from Jesse.

 

“I’ve had my fun, you can come,” Jesse purred.

 

With a borderline scream, Hanzo came all over himself as Jesse kept fucking him, not far behind. The gunslinger kept going until he felt Hanzo loosen up around him before slowing down. Jesse pulled out and let Hanzo wipe himself off with the cloth they kept by the bed. For a long time, they laid there just trying to catch their breath and Hanzo got to admire the man in his bed. Post-sex Jesse was possibly his favorite. His bear of a man had dishevelled hair and an easy smile that only came out when he was truly satisfied with himself. He turned his head to look back at Hanzo before pulling the smaller man into his arms.

 

“Are you still angry with me?” Hanzo chuckled.

 

“How could I ever stay mad at you after you let me do that darling?” Jesse kissed his head affectionately. “Was it too much?”

 

“No,” Hanzo yawned. “I couldn’t do it all the time but it was good. All sex with you is good.”

 

“Glad I don’t disappoint,” Jesse smiled again before the two fell asleep.

 

That was the first and last time anyone ventured towards McCree and Hanzo’s room while they were having a fight. Hana had thought it’d be funny to record their fight while Lucio was more worried about the damage both of them could do. Unfortunately the two young team members walked in at the wrong time and ran back to warn the others. The only person who really suffered was Genji since his room was directly above theirs. There had never been a room change request filed so fast with Winston and none of them had ever been fulfilled so slowly.


End file.
